


古緣（10）

by Tsllxst



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsllxst/pseuds/Tsllxst
Summary: 來了！這是宥元的車！
Relationships: Lesbian erotica - Relationship





	古緣（10）

“你喊的是何人呀？ ”

“奈子，你的真名”

回遡五十万年前...

“晟神成功封印了，只是代价太大了”

“这是命，不可逆之”

“你总是一本正经地说出道理，不了解你的人，肯定与你无法沟通”

“不是还有你吗？ ”

“我总有一日会沉睡呀~会失去与所爱之人的回忆”权姐晃着酒葫芦，大口地喝了一口。

在那时，她做下了一个决定

既然失去这些记忆是无可避免的，那就让我来记住吧

-东宫

太子在书房里鉴赏着画，员瑛悄悄地走到她的背后，正想吓着她，自己的九条尾巴又露出来了，这可不是撒娇的那种毛茸茸的，完全炸毛了，太子等着她吓自己，可完全没了声音，空气中也弥漫着一种香气，她转过身来，员瑛正坐在地上，脸上红通通，看起来十分难受的样子。

好家伙，这孩子发情了。

虽说九尾狐可以变为人形态，可是除了天族以外，其他的种族都是有发情期的，不管你是九尾狐族，还是隐蔽于山林的玄鸟后代，这种发情期一直到成年时期，才会消失。

“员瑛，你... 没事吧”

“没事啦~就是... 嗯！”

尾巴更炸了！ 额上的汗珠一颗一颗滴下，员瑛努力地压制着自己的发情，尽可能不要发出声音。

“员瑛...”

“对不起~暂时不要碰我”

在九尾狐发情期间碰了他们，是很危险的事，九尾狐会立即被情欲所困，而且怀孕率极高。

员瑛慢慢地站起来，正想找一个地方躲藏起来时，太子站在她面前，轻声带气地对着她说：

“我来帮你”

太子捧着她的脸吻了上去，舌头温和地进入囗腔，肆意品尝着，员瑛一脸惊讶，试图想推开太子，可渐渐地，欲望战胜了理智，她积极地回吻着太子，两人的温度不断上升。

她们一边吻着，一边走回大房，太子壁咚她在墙上，二人的舌头紧紧地交缠，无法阻止，直到二人呼吸开始急促，才依依不舍地离开。

“你... 这样子... 我很难控制力度”

“嗯哼~可一切都无法回头了”

“哼哼~那我不客气”

太子解开员瑛的衣裳，轻柔地把她抱回床上，脱下自己的外衣，扒在她身上吻着，脖子上种下一个个小草莓，代表专属于自己的印记，在锁骨处咬下，又细细舔着。

“嗯，好舒服...”

太子一路吻下去，抓住那个柔软，大口地吃着，还不忘回吻一下员瑛，吻到腹部处时，轻轻按压，对上员瑛充满住欲望的眼神，太子也开始沉沦了。

“员瑛呀... 我真的保证不了...”

太子脱下白色私服，用拇指抵住洞口，慢慢地揉着，力度一时加大，一时减慢，舌头靠近，用此代代替两指，搭配腹部的按压，员瑛已经承受不住这样的玩昧，甬道内千奇百痒，九尾狐的欲望喷发了。

「... 好难受！ 」

太子被她这声吓到了，不过也知道她已经承受不了，舌头离开洞口，那一瞬间，两指并入甬道内，不断插入又抽出，太子和她抓紧床单的手十指紧扣，员瑛的呻吟随 水声不停发出，在这样的环境下，她迎来了第一次，之后，太子要了她两次才满足，太子大口喘气，躺在床上，抱着员瑛，在她额上落下一吻，两人交颈而眠。

-玄晶府

花仙睡了一觉，像是想明白了什么似的。

“我想起来了，为什么要来这里，是因为... 头！ 好痛！”

“喂！ 你没事吧！ 喂！”

未完待续...


End file.
